A line-of-sight gaming system operates with cashless transfers between a cashier and gaming machines. A player gives money to a cashier who instructs the system to place credits on the players selected machine. The gaming machine is (or should be) in the cashier's line-of-sight so they can see the machine is not currently being played and that once the player has paid that no one else uses the machine.
A disadvantage of these systems is that the number of machines on the gaming floor is limited to those visible to the cashier.
Gaming machines may have a reservation button, enabling players to reserve a gaming machine for their use. The player presses the reserve button and the gaming machine enters the reserve mode, and displays a reserve message. When the reserve button is pressed again the machine exits the reserve mode.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,361 describes a gaming system in which a magnetic card is used as a reservation lock. This patent describes a traditional gaming system using magnetic cards, where the reserve key only works when the player's magnetic card is inserted. If they press reserve, then remove their card the machine cannot be unreserved until the card is reinserted. After a predetermined timeout period the machine will automatically unreserve. This is ideal for players to take short breaks without the possibility of someone else stealing their money.
Any reference in this specification to the prior art does not constitute, nor should it be considered, an admission that such prior art was widely known or forms part of the common general knowledge in Australia, or in any other jurisdiction, before the priority date of any of the appended claims.